Verglas
Verglas (ベルグラス; Berugurasu) is the former partner of the mercenary Drice. Verglas was believed to have died in a freak accident, but he survived and lost most of his body from the incident. He was later rebuilt as a cyborg. Appearance Verglas appears in his race's final form form. He has a light gray armored carapace on his head that appears similar to a helmet with a think black line running along the length of his cranium, starting at his nose and ending at the back of his head where his neck meets his skull. He sports a shiny jade-colored section on each side of his head where ears would be. He has a teal-colored face and gold eyes. His torso is light gray as well and sports an octagon-shaped jade section in the middle of his chest. His arms, legs, and tail have been replaced with robotic prostheses, effectively making him a cyborg. His prostheses are said to be made from katchin with chrome plating, giving them a shiny metallic look. He has sharp blades lining the sides of his tail. Personality Verglas was once very close friends with Drice. The two had a strong relationship and were considered insperable. After Verglas's accident, he became a savage, merciless, ruthless killer who seeks revenge against Drice as Verglas believes he left him for dead, though Drice had thought Verglas died and did not think he was still alive. Techniques *'Hikou' – Verglas can fly using a special device in his body. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'3D Scan Mode''' – Verglas possesses a scouter-like device that locates and analyzes power. He has a mode that allows for a three dimensional scan of his surroundings, and even allows him to see straight through solid objects, similar to x-ray vision. *'Death Launcher' – Verglas disconnects his robotic hand, revealing a cannon within the remaining limb of his arm. The cannon takes a brief moment to charge, before firing a big purple energy wave at the opponent. *'Death Edge' – Verglas removes his left hand, revealing a hole through which he creates a purple blade-shaped energy wave. The blast can be controlled to become longer or shorter. *'Cybernetic Impact' – A rush attack where Verglas charges at the opponent and knees them into the air. Then, he flies up to the opponent and attacks them with a powerful barrage of punches. Next, he knees them again in the stomach and knocks them away with a reverse kick before charging at them to knee the opponent in the stomach a second time. Finally, he smashes them to the ground with a Double Axe Handle punch. *'Rocket Punch' – Verglas raises one of his fists and points it toward his opponent. Then, his fist rockets off his arm to strike the opponent. *'Battle Pack' – Verglas has a battle pack that contains two cannons mounted on his shoulders that can that switch between three different modes. **'Rocket Launcher' – The rocket launcher mode can launch guided missiles, grenades, and mines; the ammunition for which are stored in his pack. **'Gatling Gun' – The Gatling gun mode fires hundreds (if not thousands) of bullets at his opponent, similar to Super 17's Hell's Storm attack. **'Laser Cannon' – The laser cannon mode is similar to the cannon mode, except that it fires two massive yellow energy waves instead of explosives. The laser cannon mode is the strongest mode Verglas's battle pack can offer, though it is used the least often (since he can always fire energy waves without the use of his pack). *'Tail Attack' – Verglas can attack the opponent with his long, powerful, bladed tail. Trivia *Verglas's name is a pun on verglas, a thin coating of ice or frozen rain on an exposed surface. Verglas is also the French word for ice. *Verglas's Battle Pack is similar to Mecha Frieza's rocket launcher in the video game Super Dragon Ball Z. Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Extraterrestials Category:Frieza's race Category:Males Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Converted from Good to Evil